


Explaining Scars

by shittywriterhere



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittywriterhere/pseuds/shittywriterhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter's earphones break, Wade decides he will be the one to help Peter sleep from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding chapters to this, hopefully to get a bit more backstory into Wade's life :)
> 
> Beta read by [Isissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't sleep without his earphones, so what will he do when they break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by [Isissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa)

It’s always been a tradition in Peters life to have a story read to him before bed, he has photos of his dad taking to his mum’s swollen belly.  
  
So that night he got driven to Aunt May’s and Uncle Ben’s, that was the first night he didn’t have a story read to him. (At least until he crawled into May and Ben’s bed, shaking and asking for someone to _please just read me a story_ ).  
  
So yes, Peter has never gone a night without a story being read to him. As he got older, and technology started to progress, he relied less on Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He started to listen to asmr videos on Youtube, he’s been around since the start of asmr, back in 2009, and he hasn’t found anything that helps him sleep better than someone softly speaking in his ears until he falls asleep.  
  
But that night that Uncle Ben was taken – _stolen_ – from him, he and Aunt May sat in the suddenly way too big queen size bed, and May told Peter stories about Uncle Ben.  
  
They both fell asleep with tears still drying on their faces, and Peter has _needed_ that tradition to continue ever since.

 

• • •

 

Wade doesn’t find it odd that Peter listens to things to help him sleep, cause hey, he needs a fucking gun near him to even close his eyes. But he finds it odd when Peter actually…cries when his earphones break?  
  
“Petey seriously we can just buy new ones tomorrow, just listen to my rambling! Or the tv!”  
  
“No Wade I need to get earphones **now** ; I need them to sleep.”  
  
The merc looks at Peter’s downcast eyes, and defeated stance and suddenly gets it, there’s something more to this than just broken earphones.  
  
“Well… it’s 1am sweetie, there’s no place open at this hour.”  
  
“I need to get some now Wade!” Peter practically yells at him, getting out of their bed to search through his bag.  
  
Wade stares at Peter, reaching out to grab him to pull him back into bed, “Peter, nothing is open. You are not going out this late.”  
  
Peter is still looking down and then Wade sees tears, and is automatically mentally kicking himself for causing this. “Peter?? Shit no please don’t cry, please!”  
  
“...I listen to videos every night to help me sleep,” Peter mumbles, shy of admitting something that he hadn’t told any of his previous partners. “I’ve done it ever since Youtube was a thing, and before that, Aunt May and Uncle Ben read me bedtime stories…I don’t think I’ve ever had a night without listening to someone talk to me.”  
  
Wade wants to make jokes, mainly about how he is an _incredible_ talker, but he can sense that Peter definitely wouldn’t appreciate that right now.  
  
**Baby boy has ~~changed~~ you**  
  
‘ _Shut up_ ’ Wade thinks before he finally replies to Peter, “So that’s why you want to get new earphones so badly?”  
  
Peter nods slowly, “Usually I have a backup but I forgot and I’m freaking out! How am I going to sleep…”  
  
_JOKE TIME PLEASE LET IT BE JOKE TIME_  
  
**COME ON LIVE A LITTLE MAN**  
  
“Well baby boy, I have got a lot of stories if you want to hear them, and I certainly love to talk so it won’t be a problem.”  
  
Peter gasps suddenly, like the idea literally took his breath away. “Can I know about your scars?”  
  
The older man’s body immediately tenses up, “You already know about my scars, what about my jobs? The shady people? The murder!? Come on that stuffs _fun_ ~!”  
  
Peter feels the tension and tries to stop the merc from getting carried away, “I don’t mean the original scars…I mean the ones from your job!” He intertwines his hand with Wade’s and looks into his eyes, “So yeah… I wanna learn about how your body got these incredible marks that I love to kiss.”  
  
**Damn baby boy** **getting** **so smooth**  
  
_Since when did he know how to talk like that??_  
  
‘Must be from hanging round me’  
  
**_BULLSHIT_**  
  
Both boxes call that out and Wade’s laughter prompts a very confused stare from Peter.  
  
“Hehe... sorry Pete, the boxes liked my joke, and the shitty writer thought it was time for one,” Wade smirked, loving the confused frown on Peter’s face. “But do you really want to know more about my scars? Because these ain’t pretty baby boy, and I don’t want you to be disappointed if the stories aren’t what you expected.”  
  
Peter cuddled up next to Wade and pulled up the duvet, “Yep, I’m sure.”  
  
He presses a gentle kiss to Wade’s neck, there’s a particularly angry scar there. Almost pinky length but about an inch wide, “I wanna know about this one please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has prompts that they'd like to have filled about Wade's scars, leave them below, OR shoot me a message on my tumblr [here](http://www.shittywriterhere.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. The Scars of 9/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for descriptions of gore, and very in depth talks of 9/11
> 
> Beta read by [Isissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa)

On the night of May 7th, the power in their apartment went out, thanks to some stupid ass person on Wade’s block. So Peter’s soft voice asking for another story wasn’t as much of a surprise as it would’ve been a couple months back when they first started storytime.  
  
“I know about Weapon X, but when I look at the scars from that…there seems to be other scars that are the same kind, but not from the same time?”  
  
The merc’s head lowered and he sighed, “Well you know me baby boy, those scars come and go and I didn’t exactly take care of myself back then.”  
  
Peter didn’t quite understand why his boyfriend was suddenly shy about his scars, in the months so far Wade had opened up a lot more about his life then Peter thought possible. So why had this question made him retreat back into that shell of insecurity, shielded by sarcasm.  
  
“Wade…you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, just please don’t lie to me about them,” Peter said gently, interlocking his fingers with the older mans. “I don’t want you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with it, you come first.”  
  
Wade mumbled something at Peters kind words, blush already forming on his cheeks.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I was arguing with yellow whether to kiss you or just hide,” Wade’s small voice replied, face buried in the crook of Peter’s neck.  
  
The young hero laughed and kissed his boyfriends head lightly, “Guess you went with ‘hide’ then.”  
  
“Well yellow was a shitty arguer, all insults and no facts to back it up!” Wade snuggled closer in to Peter’s body, “So hiding it is.”  
  
“Does this mean I’m not gonna get a kiss? Cause I do quite like kissing you and _mmpf_ ,” Peter was shocked by the abrupt kiss Wade pressed against his lips.  
  
The older man’s hands cupped Peter’s face, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Wade’s hands drifted down to Peter’s ass, tenderly cupping it. Peter moved to sit on his lovers lap, grinding down teasingly.  
  
“I reckon we should take this to the bedroom, right baby boy?” Wade whispered in Peter’s ear, tightening his grip on the smaller mans ass. Peter’s small nod spurs Wade’s movement to stand and carry Peter into other room.

  


• • •

  


It was now much later, Peter’s limbs thrown over Wade’s body, Wade’s head buried in Peters chest, both too tired from previous activities to attempt to move or talk. The merc’s soft voice woke Peter from his light sleep,  
  
“Those scars are the ones I don’t talk about, because they were caused by something that destroyed my belief in the _good_ in this world. No one has gotten close enough to me to notice the difference between the Weapon X scars, and these ones, ‘cause I haven’t let them.”  
  
Peter intertwined his hands with Wade’s and kissed his forehead, silently thanking him.  
  
“Yeah, yeah baby boy I know I’m cute.  
  
These scars happened because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time...and they’re a constant reminder of how I couldn’t save anyone.  
  
It was 2 and a half years after Weapon X, I had found myself back in New York. On a stupid job that I probably shouldn’t have taken, and looking back now, me being in that building was probably a requirement for a reason.  
  
All I had to do was kill one guy, he worked in this building, in the twin towers. And I remember looking up at them before I walked in, so _impressive_. Like these things that wouldn’t crumble down at the slightest wind. Incredible structures that would withstand _anything_ , and all I could think was that I had a terrible feeling about that day.  
  
It was somewhat early, around 8:30am when I actually got around to killing the guy, he was nothing special. A low life shitbag who didn’t respect the waitresses at the local bar, so he was easy enough to kill. A quick slash to the throat and a kick to the nethers for good measure.  
  
The weird thing was, I had to stay in the tower for my ‘payment’, usually the client would want to meet somewhere different to the actual murder, but I thought, ‘hey! He probs just wants to see proof of it, nothing new there,’ so I didn’t question it. So I went and looked out the windows at the city below while I waited, and I remember thinking just how _beautiful_ and _peaceful_ , it looked. Little did I know, that view wouldn’t last much longer than 5 minutes.  
  
The first impact happened to the left of me, and flames instantly took up the area around me. There were hundreds of screams in the air, all one could hear was the sound of burning flesh and wounded fucking screams. All I could see was Weapon X happening again, to these innocent people. I could see the people who could still walk carry themselves to the windows and just _throwing themselves out_ , because that hurt less than this. For once the fucking boxes were silent and I could reach out to people, trying to drag them away from the worst of the flames, I could see a mum clutching her baby, and the flesh was just melting off her body, but she refused to touch me- _she fucking refused Petey_ -and I was trying so hard to save someone, fucking **anyone**.  
  
There was a 5 year old, god he, or she, _fuck I can’t remember_ , their skin was so burnt that I couldn’t tell anymore, they weren’t crying, they were just staring, _accepting_ this. And I just wanted to save this one kid, so I stood up, trying my hardest not to scare the kid because I was still walking when there was flesh coming off my bones and the healing factor was trying to heal me while the fire was trying to kill me. And I walked to the kid, but before I reached them, they turned to see those still jumping from the windows, to their sure death, and they opened the nearest window, and just fell.  
  
Screams were still filling the air, and before long, another fucking plane hit the other tower. Things had just started to melt, no one was alive on this floor anymore, it was just me, staring at where the kid had jumped from. All I could think, was that this kid was just fucking five, just starting school, and they just _took their own fucking life_.  
  
It wasn’t fair, but then again…what in this life is fair? This kid was meant to live 80, have fun, maybe a few kids, and just _live_. But because of terrorists they can’t?  
  
It’s fucking bullshit Peter…I saw a baby, no more than 3 months old burn to death, a 5 year old take their life, and countless others die at the hands of some terrorist assholes. And these scars are a permanent reminder of the hundreds of people I couldn’t save, that child that I was so close to saving, but I was _too fucking late_.”  
  
Peter sighed, “Wade it wasn’t your fault, you must know that…”  
  
“Peter, I took a job that was on shaky foundations and didn’t see the warning signs, I could’ve ran to the kid, I could’ve snatched the baby from the woman, I didn’t do _anything_! I know the planes hitting the buildings was not my fault, but I could’ve saved someone.  
  
But I didn’t.  
  
I stood there and stared at the destruction around me, I felt the building crumble and break beneath me, the fire engulfing everyone and everything, and I just stood there, and watched.”  
  
Peter didn’t dare to speak; Wades voice was the only thing he could hear now.  
  
“I woke up in the rubble hours upon hours later. I dug myself out of the dust and there was no one around me, there was just rubble. It smelt like death. _I smelt like death_.  
  
It was Weapon X all over again, the death, the melted building, the absolute fucking horror. I never wanted to experience that again, least of all have others go through it, and I had to watch kids go through it. Fucking kids…I chose to go through Weapon X, these kids, their parents clutching them watching them die…they didn’t chose that.  
  
_That’s_ why I fight so hard to get scum of the street, _that’s_ why I kill every bad guy I come across, and _that’s_ why I will never, ever hurt a kid. Because innocent lives were fucking destroyed that day, all because of prejudice.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's actually so hard to think of stories behind Wade's scars, so if anyone has prompts that they'd like to have filled, leave them below, OR shoot me a message on my tumblr [here](http://www.shittywriterhere.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Alexis - My Lover/My Killer/My Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my beta reader has no power so this is just edited by me, hopefully tomorrow I can get them to read it. But for the meantime, let me know any grammer/spelling mistakes please!
> 
> But I kinda like this paired with I kinda hate this?? Also I'm sorry it's taken so long omg I swear I was writing and then fucking Word decided to deleted 500 premium words of PURE GOLD!
> 
> But its finally here and loosely based on the tumblr post about birthmarks being from where you were killed in a fomer life, AND thank you to Smalls for the prompt "Maybe one of the scar stories could be like one of his jobs where he was meant to kill someone but they fought back and wade wasn't expecting it." I certainly hope it lived up to your prompt :)
> 
> Also sidenote, I based Wade's birthmark on mine, certainly hope I wasn't stabbed there.

It’s a wonder how Peter has never seen it before, a small birthmark no larger than his thumb, high enough on Wade’s inner right thigh that its almost touching his perineum. The littered light brown spots compared to the scars and welts contrast in such a lovely way, they _scream_ the signs of an incredible story.

 

*

 

“It was less than a year after Weapon X, and her name was perfect even on a black card.

_Alexis Belle._

And usually, we merc’s are told as to why we are to hunt the person on the card, but this woman, was unknown to everyone in the bar. She was a mystery.”

 

Peter perked his head up from Wade’s thigh, “But Detective Wade was on the case!”

 

“Ahah that’s right baby boy, I found the coffee shop she supposedly visited every day, and started my job.

All it took was for me to walk in, and I saw her, almost like my vision was drawn to her, and her alone. And I knew it was Alexis.

She walked up to me, and we instantly hit it off. I swear she had a power because her eyes were stars that I couldn’t look away from. It wasn’t like she was a mutant per say, but Alexis wasn’t completely normal either.”

 

The younger man moved to tuck his head into the crook of Wade’s neck as his voice grew softer.

 

“We had quickly become something, I wasn’t sure what because I didn’t exactly _feel_ anything for her, but those times Lexi said she loved me were just what I needed to not fall apart.

And I know I was meant to kill her. _Fuck…_ believe me I know, every morning I woke up with her across from me in bed the voices just screamed at me, _why the fuck isn’t she dead yet??_

I told the boxes I was weak, that I needed that love she gave me so willingly, and yet in such a manipulating way that it felt I was the one who was on the chopping block.

 

It had only been 2 or so months, and I already felt lost in this relationship with Lexi. She was special, no doubt about it, and the more time I spent with her, the more power I saw.

She could turn heads without speaking, silence people with a single hand raised, and the believed power from other merc’s, was that she could drain the life someone from spending excess time with said person.

I’m not quite sure if I believed that honestly, still not sure if I do now after all these years, she was special, sure, but a power like that? Never.

But nevertheless, I had a job to do, and other merc’s were already lining up to take that place.”

 

A scarred hand tightened its grip around Peter’s thigh.

 

“It was a late night, post sex and her head was on my thigh, eyes closed, breathing even. I felt disgusting, but I thought it was best to do it this way. This way she would be asleep, she would be  _peaceful_  .

I reached for my gun under the pillow and aimed, but in the split second it took to pull the trigger, there was a knife sticking out of my inner thigh.

Lexi grabbed the gun from my stilled hands and shot me in the shoulder, starting to scream incoherently. She pulled up the gun and aimed between my eyes, and shot three successive times.”

 

Peter had almost stopped breathing, not daring to interrupt, his hand clutching tight to Wade’s unresponsive hand.

 

“I didn’t feel much of the bullets or the knife, the shock took care of those for me thankfully.

But when I woke almost an hour later Lexi was cuddled up to my side, murmuring in her sleep.

The boxes were more terrified than I was, because she had no idea about my regenerative abilities, and yet she slept with my technically dead body.

I didn’t sleep the rest of the night, I laid there with my would be killer/my would be victim, and waited for the sun to rise.

 

I rose when Lexi did, she to the kitchen, I to the bathroom. Hearing her soft, musical voice come through the door as I stared at myself in the mirror did nothing to my confidence to kill her.

_‘every time we say goodbye, I die a little’_

I just wanted her alive even more.

_‘every time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little’_

Because she was so special to me Peter, I don’t think you have any idea of how much I needed this girl. I see it now that she was changing me to be hers but oh my god I didn’t _fucking care!_ All I saw was this gorgeous girl that told me she loved me less than a month after we began, this girl who saw me straight away, she didn’t run at the sight of my face, she looked at it with wonder, the same way you do.

_‘why the Gods above me, who must be in the know’_

Sometimes you remind me of her, Petey.

_‘think so little of me, they allow you to go’_

I followed the sound of her voice, listening to the notes and wishing with every step that I didn’t have to do what I was going to do.

_‘when you’re near, there’s such an air of spring about it’_

I reached the bedside table with the gun, with one bullet left.

_‘I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it”_

Slowly walking out to the kitchen where her back was turned and I saw her brown curls shaking with how loud she was singing.

_‘there’s no love song finer, but how stranger the change from major to,’_

I aimed the gun and shot, point blank.

_'minor’_

Alexis’ body crumbled and the song broke at the last line,

 _‘every time we say goodbye_ ’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's actually so hard to think of stories behind Wade's scars, so if anyone has prompts that they'd like to have filled, leave them below, OR shoot me a message on my tumblr [here](http://www.shittywriterhere.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> The song featured is Every Time We Say Goodbye by Ella Fitzgerald


End file.
